Friday Night Lights
by ixGRACE89xi
Summary: Short Troyella fic. Troy and Gabriella go out on a Friday night. UPDATED 01.06.07
1. Wandering the Streets

**Friday Night Lights**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own/affiliated with the cast, movie, music, and all that jazz.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Wandering the Streets**

----  
_Wandering the streets in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be  
Nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair 'round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you._  
-----

"Hey, you know what I just realized? You and I have never seen a movie together."

The petite brunette looked over to the owner of the voice. Troy. Gabriella was busy with an English essay when he had called her up right outside of her house and invited her to come out for a walk with him. Of course, she accepted. Just before grabbing a light hoodie and heading out the door, she wrote a note for her mother in the event that she came home to an empty house.

It had been about nine months since Troy and Gabriella performed in the East High winter musicale, _Twinkle Towne_. Things had gone off without a hitch. The auditorium was completely packed on all four nights of the show. According to Kelsi, that was something that not even the Evans' siblings had been able to experience in all their years in the theater.

The friendship between the Wildcats' basketball guy and freaky genius girl had continued throughout the summer, and contrary to popular belief, that was all they had - a friendship. It wasn't surprising to know that the kids at school thought there was more than what the two were letting on. There were a few times when the two would play up the idea for their amusement, but nothing too overt - some arm linking here, a long hug there.

For Gabriella, a part of her used to (and sometimes, still did) think that there really was something more between her and Troy. He always seemed to bring out the feeling of liberation, confidence, that she was ready for anything, whenever she was with him. He managed to crack her shy exterior, and from it, she emerged more confident as she had ever been. But as the year continued, little by little, it became apparent that they were to remain friends. Frustrating? Yes. Upsetting? Quite. Despite all of this though, she decided to adopt the philosophy that it was better to have Troy in her life, even if it was just as a friend, than to not have him in it at all.

As for Troy, he believed in the same thing as well, that there was something else between the two of them. Never had he felt the way he did when he was with Gabriella. She was the only one who didn't seem him as "Troy Bolton - superstar athlete of East High"; she didn't treat him with adulation or envy like every other person at school. He didn't feel like he had to live up to the expectations of his parents or his school. Through her, he experienced a sense of comfort and relief that he never knew existed - normalcy.

Unfortunately, he didn't seem to treat her in the same respect. To Troy, Gabriella was just too good to be true. He knew he wasn't the only pay attention to this. (He still remembered Jason taking clear notice of Gabriella the minute she walked into their homeroom at the beginning of the year.) She was everything and more - intelligence, humor, grace, to name a few - all packed into one stunning beauty. It was difficult to not feel like it was impossible to live up to someone as astounding and as accomplished as Gabriella.

They were now in the midst of their senior year. Just like the rest of their class, they were immersed in the process of college applications. It seemed like everyone was on the verge of pulling their hair out should they come across the question of where they see themselves in five years ever again. To say things were hectic was an understatement.

Yet, somewhere in between listing extracurricular activities, writing essays, and begging for recommendations from teachers, Troy and Gabriella still managed to make time for each other. Lately, it was particularly done with afternoon walks.

They walked around the neighborhood, spending the time talking about the day's events at school and whatnot. At one point, the pair had gotten into a jogging competition to see who would last longer. Troy had led Gabriella around for about a mile and a half until he gave up. Not only was he surprised, but she amazed herself at her own ability to keep up with him. _Maybe forty-one points in a league championship game wasn't such a far out idea if I could keep up with the Wildcats' superstar_, she mused.

After what almost seemed to be an hour, the two teens had finally found their way back to Gabriella's street. Slowing their pace, they walked in silence. It was a comfortable one; not the kind where both parties are frantically racking their minds to find ways to kill the quietness. It was nice - no expectations whatsoever.

Gabriella's concentration was fixated on the McFarland's collection of lawn gnomes when Troy spoke up. "I'm sorry, Troy, what did you say?"

He flashed a quick smile and looked downwards at the sidewalk before repeating his statement. "I figured that since we have Thursday and Friday off from school, that we can go check out a movie or something."

She looked at him with a confused expression. "Wait a minute. We have Thursday and Friday off?"

"Yeah, remember? There's a teacher convention on those days. I would've thought for sure you knew that." Troy looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "You losing your touch there, Montez?"

Gabriella pondered for a moment and a look of realization came about. He was right; they DID have those days off. And in all honesty, she really was kind of losing her touch. She explained to Troy how it had been almost a week since she lost her organizer. It had everything in it - birthdays, dates for doctor appointments, special dates like her parents' anniversary, everything. It kept her on top of her schoolwork and whatever else she'd invariably find herself busy with. _And now it was lost in only God knows where_, she thought. The only way she was able to keep up with her schoolwork now was because she had Taylor and Jason to refer to since they all shared most of the same classes.

Troy offered her a reassuring smile and stroked her back in a consoling fashion. "Don't worry, Gabi; it'll turn up eventually. Probably when you least expect it."

"You're probably right," she replied with a sigh. "I guess it doesn't help that I'm expecting to find it every five minutes I'm in my room, huh?" she added with a half-hearted smile.

"Probably not," he chuckled. "You're lucky that thing doesn't talk. It probably thinks you're the most horrible owner in the world for losing it..."

"Hey, I didn't mean to lose it!" she declared loudly. "It just happened! Sometimes a person can't he-"

As soon as she felt herself rising into an epiphany, she was immediately brought back down, literally, with a pair of hands placed firmly upon her shoulders. They were Troy's. A warmth radiated into her from those pair of hands. Ironically, it caused her to shiver just a little bit.

"Gabriella, I was just kidding. You are probably the nicest person I've ever met in my life." _Incredible is more like it_, he mentally corrected. "And I'm pretty sure that I can say with confidence that your organizer would agree with me if you had it and if it, you know...talked."

Troy gave out a little laugh at the thought of an inanimate object talking, and looked at the girl in front of him. Through his eyes, he tried to reassure her that what he just said was sincere, that his previous comment couldn't be further from the truth. It wasn't an aggressive or urgent look; it was gentle more than anything else. _Please believe me_, he thought desperately.

A few seconds had passed when Gabriella realized that she was still looking into Troy's eyes. She looked downwards, a sheepish grin escaping her (half because she caught herself in a daze from his eyes, half because of her overreaction from earlier). Jokingly, she rolled her eyes and said, "All right, Bolton, you're off the hook this time."

They shared a laugh, and as their laughter echoed throughout the air of a mid-November afternoon, Troy and Gabriella continued their pace. Within a few minutes, they reached her house. The end to their afternoon excursion was drawing to a close. They had both noticed Gabriella's mother's car in the driveway, which provided more of a reason for things to end.

Upon reaching the Montez doorstep, a noticeable change had taken place in the air. As they stood in front of the door, Gabriella couldn't help but notice that Troy was looking down, hands in his pockets, swaying from side to side - all telltale signs that he had something to say but wasn't coming out with it.

_He's cute like this_, she thought as she watched him. It was if Troy transformed into a four-year old little boy who was nervous about telling his father that it was his fault that the vase broke. He always sported confidence, but he very rarely let people see this side of him. To be the one to witness him in these moments made Gabriella feel special, as if she was being let in on a secret.

"Troy? What's up? she asked.

He looked up and smiled bashfully before looking down again. A few minutes had passed with nothing but carbon dioxide passing between them. Finally, he found his voice.

"Okay," Troy started, "remember that thing I mentioned before? That thing about us having Friday off?"

Gabriella gave a simple nod in response.

"Yeah, about that..." he trailed off.

She shook her head in an expectant manner, still unsure as to what he was referring to exactly. "What about it?"

Troy's nervousness became more evident when he let out a heavy sigh. _Oh, come on. You're the smartest girl at school. Don't tell me that you can't figure this one out_. He only half smiled at his thoughts. It became apparent that he would have to explain himself a little more. Closing his eyes, Troy took in a deep breath and exhaled. Once he opened his eyes, he shook his head quickly and looked at Gabriella again with a face of new determination.

"Well, I was thinking that you and I could check out a movie or something if you didn't have any plans for that day. I mean, not that I think you don't have any plans for Friday night, not at all. It's probably something important too that'll keep you busy." He paused quickly. "So I completely understand if you can't go. I just thought I should throw it out there if you weren't, you know?"

_Oh. THAT'S what he was talking about_, Gabriella realized. A sudden wave of emotions quickly washed through her. She felt like the biggest idiot in the entire planet for not catching on sooner. She felt surprised because that been the fastest she had ever heard him talk. She felt overwhelmed because of the sudden invitation that he had extended. She felt ecstatic because the invitation had _finally_ been extended.

Yet another current of silence passed over them (and this time, it was one of the awkward variety). Troy's head hung downwards, but his eyes watched her warily to gauge her reaction. Before he had the chance to say anything, he watched her tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and heard her speak. "What movie?"

He immediately lifted his head. "What?" The range of emotions that he had seen on her face left him in confusion so her response had taken him aback.

"You heard me. What movie are we gonna see?"

"Uhh, well, I didn't really have anything specific planned yet..." he started.

Suddenly, the polyphonic melody of "Start Of Something New" played throughout the air. Gabriella looked up apologetically at Troy, and read the screen of her cell phone. It read _Incoming Call - Home_. She picked up and answered the call. "Yes, Mom, I'm coming in...I'm right outside the front door right now actually...okay...bye." She looked back at Troy.

Understandingly, he smiled. "Ah, yeah, and I'll take that as my cue to leave," Troy said. "Look, I'll call you up later and we can figure out our game plan for Friday, all right?"

"Fine by me, Wildcat," Gabriella answered, returning the smile back at him. She took a step forward, grabbing the knob, and inserted a key into the lock. At the same time, Troy took a step off her doorstep and a few steps forward. They took one last look at each other, smiled, and continued in their opposite directions.

* * *

** Song Credit:** "For You I Will (Confidence)" by Teddy Geiger.

"Direction, suggestion, or commentary" (especially commentary) are greatly appreciated!


	2. Hop in the Car

**Friday Night Lights**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own/affliated with the cast, movie, music, and all that jazz.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Hop in the Car**

-----  
_Hop in the car and go with me  
You don't have to pack everything  
Don't you wanna feel the breeze  
And forget everything, baby_  
-----

259,300 seconds; 4,320 minutes; 72 hours; 3 days.

It had been three days since the initial proposal between Troy and Gabriella had been set in motion. In the course of that period of time, they hadn't talked as much as they usually did when they saw each other due to each one's anticipation of the coming night. The most conversation they had was when they were on the phone, setting up what Troy liked to call their "game plan".

Debate arose when the aforementioned night was brought to the attention of Taylor. The two girls argued as to whether or not Friday night shoud be perceived as a date. Gabriella stayed determined on her position that it as simply two friends going to hang out by themselves on a Friday night. "Well, you should just know that there are three sure-fire signs that'll say if it is or not - if he's dressed up, if he pays for the both of you, and the piece de resistance - if he kisses you," Taylor said.

Gabriella walked along the sidewalk of Central Avenue towards the town cineplex. She was wearing a long sleeve gray shirt whose neckline came just beneath her shoulders, jeans with a wide brown belt on top. Completing the outfit was a pair of black flats, which were a godsend since she was walking. Her family had three cars. Her father's car was still in the shop, so in deference to her parents' request, she gave up her's. They offered to give her a ride, but she declined. _Must be all those walks Troy and I had_, she concluded.

According to the plans that she and Troy had configured, they were to meet at the theater at 6:00pm to catch _The Prestige_. Pulling out her cell phone from her wristlet, she looked at the time - 5:52pm. "Right on track," she said out loud to herself. As she was about to put the device back into the wristlet, it let out her infamous ringtone. "I've really gotta change that," she mumbled under her breath before checking the caller ID. _Incoming Call - Troy_. "Hello?"

"Gabi, where are you right now?" His voice had an air of urgency to it.

"I'm a couple minutes away from the theater on Central Ave," Gabriella answered. She looked towards her destination spot, which was but fifteen yards away. "You're not there already, are you?"

"No, not yet, but listen - I was wondering if we could have a _slight_ change in plans?"

Gabriella took a moment to remove her cell phone from her ear, giving it a strange look. Placing it upon her ear again, she inwardly hoped that he was not calling to bail on her. "Uh, sure? What kind of change are we talking about here?"

As if out of nowhere, a red car sped up past Gabriella. She jumped at the sound of the car's engine as it passed by, almost dropping her phone in the process. Quickly regaining her composure, Gabriella wiped off the debris the vehicle had left in it's wake. She watched the car in annoyance, speaking into the receiver. "I'm sorry, Troy, but some car just zoomed past me and-"

Her attention had been brought back to the red car, abruptly stopping what she was saying. Instead of continuing to speed off like she assumed it would, it began to go in reverse slowly. With the vehicle coming closer, she noted that it was actually a Jetta. Finally, the Jetta had pulled into position right next to where Gabriella was on the sidewalk. Taking look at the driver's seat, she raised an eyebrow in disbelief at who she saw. The driver returned her expression with a cool grin as he stepped out of the car.

It was none other than Troy.

"Hey, you know, Speed Racer, we have such things here called speed limits," Gabriella stated in an as-a-matter of fact tone, hand on her hip to boot. "It might be good to follow them."

A grin still plastered on his face, Troy was thoroughly enjoying her attitude. It only added to reasons of why he was enamored with her in the first place. Somehow, she managed to perfectly balance innocence with attitude. He extended his arms out to the side. "Oh, what? I thought girls were impressed by a guy with a set of good wheels?"

"Well, then I guess you're out of luck 'cause this one isn't like the rest," she retorted in a sweet voice.

_No, you are most definitely not_, he agreed in his head. Troy couldn't take his eyes off of her during their friendly banter. As the moment ended and silence entered, he noticed that while she was dressed in her casual style, he was dressed in...a wrinkled white t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. It only made him realize his need for the change in plans that much quicker.

"Oh, and if you were wondering about my call for the change of plans, well..." He extended out his arms again, and turned around in a circle. When he was back to facing her, he donned a helpless look.

Gabriella gave out a laugh and shook her head at him. Somehow, he managed to still catch her eye despite his outfit at the current moment. "Yeah, a _change_ is definitely in order."

Troy looked down momentarily, trying to hide his embarrassed smile and blushing cheeks. "Here's the thing though - I don't want to just leave you hanging here just because I look like Raggedy Andy, so I figured that maybe you could come with me to my house and just chill there for a bit until I get ready?" he pleaded.

Gabriella's expression had immediately changed from one of amusement to one of incredulity. It wasn't because he had just invited her back to his home; she had been there plenty of times, especially during the weeks before the school musical to rehearse. It was more of the possibility that she had to yet again be in the same room as his father, Jack Bolton.

Ever since the detention incident occurred back in their junior year, she never felt quite comfortable being around him. It wasn't as if he was going out of his way to be rude to her or anything, that much was true. It was just the feeling of knowing that he didn't "approve" of her being with his son.

"Troy, I don't know..." she began.

"Come on, we won't be there long," Troy said. Gabriella shot him a skeptical look. She knew better than to believe that he'd take less than ten minutes to get ready. "Okay, well, we might be there for a while," he continued. "But what are you gonna do here by yourself? Wait at the theater and stand at the food stand until I get there?"

Gabriella took a moment to consider her options - _Go to his house and feel ridiculously uncomfortable by his dad, while waiting for Troy to finish primping himself or stay at the theater with no one to talk to for God knows how long 'til Troy's done primping himself?_ She frowned; both truly didn't hold much appeal. After two or three minutes, she finally came upon her decision. "All right, Wildcat, let's go."

"'Let's go'...go-go where?"

"To your house so you can get all nice and pretty for me," she joked while making her way to the passenger side of the car.

Troy stood there, smiling at her in appreciation for her understanding. He move towards the car and when he open his door, he heard Gabriella open hers as well. While they were situating themselves into their seats and placing their seatbelts on, he heard a snicker escape her.

"What?" he asked.

"What? she questioned back, looking at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing."

"Aw, come on. Tell me." Putting the car into drive, Troy turned his head to see whether it was okay to pull into traffic.

"No, it's just- well, I dunno. Isn't it usually the guy waiting for the girl to get ready on a-" She caught herself immediately. '_Date_' was the word she was about to finish off with, but she thought better of it, lest she wanted to embarrass herself. "Uhm, so what happened to you? What's the deal with the wardrobe, Bolton?" she said, attempting to change the subject.

Troy had been so wrapped up watching the traffic that all he hadn't heard the beginning of her explanation. He waited as a pickup truck passed by and finally drove off.

"Oh man, you wouldn't believe the morning I had."

* * *

  


** Song Credit:** "Let's Take A Ride" by Justin Timberlake

Btw - there's no real logic to the chapter titles since they're most likely gonna be song titles. It's just whatever I was listening to that might've inspired some part in the chapter.

At the rate I seem to be writing these things, an update should (hopefully) be up sometime within the next two days.

Again, "direction, suggestion, or commentary" are appreciated!


End file.
